


My Wife? I Adore Her

by Hevheia



Series: The Old Guard Duolingo Prompts [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevheia/pseuds/Hevheia
Summary: When the Guard goes dancing at a club, Andy quietly reflects on her love for Quynh.Part of the The Old Guard Duolingo prompts series: a series I started posting on tumblr where I take random sentences from duolingo and use them as prompts for small drabbles of our favourite immortals!
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Duolingo Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	My Wife? I Adore Her

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: My wife? I adore her! (Ma femme? Je l'adore!)
> 
> Thanks to tumblr user lesbianjaskiers for sending me this prompt!!

Sometimes Andy still thinks it’s all a dream. Sometimes she wakes up and her hand reaches frantically for the other side of the bed to feel if she’s still there. Sometimes she opens all the doors and all the closets, even the cabinets in safehouse-kitchens that are way too small to fit a human, just to make sure nothing is locked. Sometimes she barely dares to whisper her name, afraid the disturbance of the air might whisk her away again.

_Quynh._

But she is there. She is there right now, dancing and laughing with the others on the too crowded dance floor in a small, dubious club that plays the absolute worst music this age has to offer. At least Nicky seems to genuinely like it.

Andy watches them from the bar. Her aching feet and the wound in her shoulder from their latest mission she’s still recovering from forced her to leave the dance floor after four hours of nonstop dancing. Quynh offered to come with her to the bar, but Andy assured her she was fine with a smile and a soft kiss. The last thing she wanted was to spoil Quynh’s fun. 

Now Quynh and Joe are dancing some awfully hard step sequence dating from the time before everything went wrong, reminding each other of the precise movements. Joe is sloppy and clearly improvising most of it, but Quynh is surprisingly elegant and smooth, as if she has danced it every day of her long life. Nile watches closely, nodding and smiling as Nicky explains to her the history of the dance and the way Joe is absolutely butchering the technique. Booker claps along to the music and shouts his approval at the moves.

People around them start to notice, and soon, a small circle of spectators has gathered around them, cheering them on as their playful game turns into a serious dance battle.

Andy cheers right along with the crowd. Her chest tightens as she sees how Quynh throws her head back and laughs like she has no care in the world. Like she has never had any care at all. 

How has Andy ever lived without her?

They have known each other for thousands of years. She doesn’t remember the time before, apart from an aching loneliness of which the shadow sometimes still hollows her bones. For the rest, it was always them. Them against the world. Them against time. Them against death. 

Until it wasn’t anymore. 

Andy doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to forgive herself for giving up on Quynh. Probably not now her life suddenly has a countdown like normal people. She can live with that, though, with not forgiving herself. She can die with that. 

She pushes the thoughts away. There are times to think of such things, but now is not one of them. Instead, she lets her mind return to the nearer, happier past where she’s returned to Quynh’s side. 

Even she finds it hard to fathom the sheer longivity of their love. Compared to theirs, even Joe and Nicky’s love seems like a budding flower at the first warmth of spring.

After such a long time, the need to validate that love has long since faded. It’s part of nature, part of the laws of physics, it just is and always has been and will always be. So they never felt the need to make a statement by marrying wherever it became legal like Joe and Nicky did. Still, when Quynh asked her, in a quiet moment when the weight of Andy’s mortality pressed down on them like a mountain, Andy said yes. Yes a thousand times.

_Till death do us part._

And beyond, Andy always finishes silently. For if everything they have suffered through couldn’t part them, then nothing will. Least of all death. She is certain of that.

On the dance floor, the dance battle has advanced to a show off of every possible dance style Joe and Quynh know, most of them long forgotten or chased away to the far corners of the world. After a while, Joe plucks Nicky from the crowd for a jive. It’s a clever move: Joe is a great dancer, but the two of them together is quite the sight to behold. Then Nile suddenly steals the spotlight and makes the crowd go wild when she drops in a secret talent for hip hop no one of the Guard knew she had. 

But still, but still, but still. When Quynh, passionate and light and _free_ Quynh reclaims the dance floor, she’s the one stealing everyone’s breath away.

And Andy’s most of all. 

‘You really love your girlfriend, don’t you?’ a girl next to her asks with a warm smile as she notices Andy quickly wiping away a tear. 

‘My wife?’ The corners of her lips curl in a soft smile as she watches her family applaud and hug and bow before Quynh as they congratulate her on her victory. Her thumb strokes the golden ring on her finger. ‘I adore her.’


End file.
